The plane ride
by Dark Ranger33
Summary: Just a one shot till you guys tell me otherwise, A US air marshal is aboard a plane heading for LA, and it just so happens that our favorite vampire and her red headed boyfriend are on the same flight, when hijackers try to take the airline what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**I am probing this out, I had it for a few weeks and decided not to use it. But tell me what you think of it should I make this a story?**

I am a US air Marshall, I am responsible for protecting the jets form highjacks and attacks form within the plane, I was waiting to board my assigned plane...I smoked my last cigarette for the next 14 hours... we were going back to the US from London... I was armed with a ASP baton, stun gun and a Glock 18 with 2 mags... I wore a hoodie and cargo pants...I wore a holster inside my pants and hand my badge in my side pocket...

I sat there outside the airport... when I saw a couple laughing...I looked at them as they were entering the airport...

"Oh Johnny! I had a good time last night," she yawned, I cant wait to get back to the Hotel and see my dad..."

"Yeah babe but remember were going to see my family in California and..."

they got out of ear shot, I took one last drag and threw the butt on the sidewalk and stepped on it... "now boarding London to los Angeles California...please board for take off... I sighed "well that's me..."

I walked in the airport security line, one guy stopped me, I smirked and showed him the badge, he frowned and I walked to the plane, man I love going that. I Walked in the terminal and to the boarding tunnel, showed my papers to the boarding clerk, it was to look just like a bording pass, soon walked in and saw the same couple again...my set was right next to them... "odd" I took my seat next to them...they were still talking...

"So first when we get there we are staying with them for the whole week..."

the flight attendant then stood up to give directions about the exits and other safety factors about the jet...

I just looked out the window... I heard this literary a 100 times... I knew it my heart... I was mocking some info she gave, a couple of minuets later she was done talking and we waited the clear for take off.

That girl looked at me..."why didn't you listen?" she asked me

I turned and smiled, "oh well I travel a lot and I know it by hart..." I chuckled

she nodded, "what's your name?"

"Oh its Chase..."

"Mav stop pestering the guy..." he said nervous

"oh its fine dude I like to make conversation on the flight...what's your names?" I asked

"Oh Jonathan...they call me Johnny..." he shook my hand...

"Mavis" I shook hers ...I only did this to not stand out because if a terrorist did come on he would look around like I was looking for him...

"Where you folks from"

"well I am from Transylvania and my boyfriend here is from LA..."

I nodded, LA yeah? was born and raised there,

"no kidding?" he asked, we talked for awhile then I had to the restroom

"well it was good talking to you guys..." I said as I stood up to go to the restroom.

I went in and closed the door... "well I can cross them off the list..." I looked in the mirror...I had green eyes a gruff go tee and I have tattoos on my left arm and had good luck in Chinese on my right shoulder... I started to wash my face I used the hand soap from the dispenser not sure if that was a good idea but what the hell, I was washing and heard something...

"I know Yuri wants this plane in 3 hours an them we are rerouting it to Cambodia..."

Than the other said something...in Russian ten back to English "yeah and we have to find the damn marshal before this happens..."

I wouldn't worry they said they maid budget cuts for them..."

he chuckled, "my friend don't be so quick to jump to conclusions...I will see you"

"yeah pass the word on to the other 2... in 3 hours marshal or not we take the plane..." I finished up and washed my face of the soap, my face felt slightly better, now what about these ass holes, I acted normal..

I stepped out and they jumped..."gentlemen" I nodded and went back to my seat...

"do you think he head us?" one asked the other,

"nah if he did he be scared shitless..."

 **15min later**

I sat there not knowing what to do... protocol states that if I over hear the world bomb to than more than one suspect I tell the pliots to land and lockthemselves in the cockpit whiled I guard the doors and look for any IEDS or bombs on here..

"you alright man?" Johnny asked me

I played it off that I just got word of a passing of a cousin...

"I am sorry to hear that" Mavis said

I nodded yeah I wish I got to know him better...well if you would excuse me..."

I got up and went to the cockpit..

This plane was big this was a Boeing 777x, a really bid bird...

"uhh sir passengers are not allowed in this area or the plane..." a flight attendant told me in her British accent

I quickly pulled my badge, "US air marshal service I have reason to believe that this plane would be hijacked in the next few hours... I have to issue protocol..."

She nodded slowly... I will tell the other girls" she said nervous..., I grabbed her by the arm,

"becareful of who listens or this will go shit up..."

I knocked on the cockpit...and they opened, "air marshal I have reason to believe that this flight will be attacked so I have issued protocol...they nodded and turned on the comms...

"ladies and gentlemen this it your captain speaking we are expiring a little trouble with the engine...do not be alarmed we are landing in the nearest airport so I would have to ask you to put on you seatbelts and hold on...again do not be alarmed we will get you to the airport and you will be on another flight shortly...that is all."

I nodded, "do not open this door for anyone except me clear?"

he nodded "crystal..."

I walked back to my seat looking at the suspects in the process... I sat down

I knew that they were paining on hijacking the plane and I was determined not to let that happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note Russian lines in this one, I speak some Russian and thought I would try it out just use translate or whatever, let me know how I did.**

I stood there in front of the cockpit, it has been about 5min since I talked to the lead flight attendant now all the planes crew and myself knew of the hijacking.

I got with the attendants and told them to keep everyone calm and block the exit in case a panic infused and a panic filled person decided to open the exit and suck everyone out.

I made my move and pulled out my Glock and walked out, "ok us air marshal everyone hands where I can see them if not you will be prosecuted!" I said loudly holding my badge in one hand and weapon in the other.

everyone panicked put their hands up, "you know why I am here, and the people I am looking for you know who you are so stand up slowly hands above you heads" I ordered

I look at the one who was to be the leader, I think I knew who he was so he stood up slowly it was hard keeping my eye on all of them, even if one of the crew saw one draw a weapon what could she or he do?

"you got me marshal...uvidimsya v adu, now what you think you can take us all?" he said in a Russian accent

"on you knees"

"da ser" he went down on his knees

I looked at the other 2 honestly I didn't know how many were on the plane and I only had 2 pair of handcuffs, I walked to him looking in my peripheral vision in front of me and to the back, right now I didn't trust anyone I needed to do my job. I dragged him back and cuffed him. I only had time to do a light pat down looking for any thing bulking and gun like, he only had a razor knife and I pocked it just in case.

I pointed my gun to all the plane to keep any hothead down, "ok next one stand up" I looked at him and looked like I was crazy but I saw him talk to the leader, "I know its you, we are landing in 10 minutes and there is no way out so come on, now!" I yelled...

it all happened so fast he drawled out a automatic handgun and fired, I hit the floor and everyone went down, "shit!" I yelled

"ya tebya ub'yu!" he yelled in Russian and fired some more, I stood up and fired and did a text book take down 2 in the center mass one in the head, I looked and saw men run to the back of the plane and to the cargo compartment.

I walked over and pulled the attendant off the floor she was light but I had so much adrenalin I couldn't tell, "keep every one here and tell them to keep their heads down, I handed here the razor knife, "can you do that?"

"yeah I will try" I nodded and loaded a fresh mag and went in, I ran along the lane and saw those people I sat next to me, they looked confused, I just focused on the mission.

I kicked the door open and scanned the room it was fairly big for a cargo place lots of crates to hide behind not to say it was dark, I turned on my flashlight attachment and looked around.

"come out with y..." I was blindsided and took to the ground

I rolled over and popped some rounds off but with no effect, I looked and saw a shadowy figure run in to some boxes I got up with my weapon drawn

I looked up still dazed and saw a bat like shadow fly behind the crates and boxes, then screaming blood chilling screams, "what the?"

one of the suspects ran out and into my arms, I pushed him to the ground and kicked him...

"turn over now!" he did as I said and I cuffed him, I looked at him he looked terrified like he saw the devil himself

"what the fuck happened to you dick?" I asked cracking my neck from the run in

"s-she came out of know where"

"she?"

"a-and he"

"ahhhhh!," POP...POP...POP...

I head form the back of the cargo room, I looked at him "stay the fuck here don't move a muscle got it?"

he just stayed sentient and stared out in the darkness of the room

I shook my head and pushed forward.

I looked in every ally of crate, box, container nothing

"what the hell was that..."

I turned a corner to a dead body, I scrunched my eyebrow's and checked his pulse none and he had 2 holes on the vain on his throat, "what the fuck" I head a sound to my right and I was tackled and punched.

I dropped my glock and it went sliding under a crate, "fuck...get off me!"

I punched him in the jaw to no effect, this guy was big I would say about 6 foot 3, 280 pounds of pure Russian mussel, the started chocking me out

"Tss eto vse skoro zakonchitsya ..." he soothed in his language , I knew what it meant

I was on the verge of darkness then I felt a relief from my throat like a million pounds was took off, I rolled over and coughed I was gasping for air I looked over and saw the couple from the plane they were tearing this guy apart, I looked in horror as they sucked the blood from his body this took about 15 seconds and he went limp then they looked at me I thought I was done for.

The girl looked at me with her red eyes and just as the red eyes looked upon me they flashed off to her normal ones

she crawled over to me and put my head in her lap, "are you ok sir"

then the guy walked over and knelt down and looked over my body, I felt a warm spot in my enter mass I didn't know where but it turned out that the guy stabbed me with a knife.

"you're going to be all right man just fine ,

I leaned up and got to my feet and looked at them, "w-what happened? what are you people?"

they looked at each other and frowned, well were...vampires"

"that's imposable" I looked at the body next to me, " I guess nothing impossible"

"are you going to tell others" she asked nervous,

I smiled, "well maybe it just so happens I bumbed my head and blacked out and didn't see what happened here" they smiled and I got up

I frowned, "thank you" they nodded and we dragged the body to the compartment bay and made it as his neck got caught in the landing gears,

soon the plane landed, and we got off, I gave my report got patched up and they went our spectate ways,

I was sure glad I was alive and I knew vampires existed and I was invited to a hotel that her father owned in Transylvania I looked forward to going there next couple months for after this day a much needed vacation and RR.

As for the hijackers they went to prison and were locked up for a long time, I went to the airport bar that night and has a glass of whiskey, "just another day in the office."


End file.
